User talk:Callico Jack
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Life Drain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 20:40, March 10, 2010 Lost Sword of El Patron Hey Jack, I got the my swords from the Tormenta guys, one from a Seabeard and one from a Thrall. Obsidion 12:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Clothing There is an enormous amount of clothes to be catalogued, so they will be added over time. - Obsidion 11:00, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Working on the clothing mate, one section at a time. Like Obsidian said, it may take a bit. But we wont be doing articles for each probably, especially since some have a full color variety. Eliza T. Creststeel 01:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ship of the Line Hey Jack, Ships of the line along with several other new ships were available for buying on the test server for a short time. Then they disappeared, and Disney said that they were not yet ready for release. Most likely they will eventually be available to pirates, but we don't know when. You can see pics and a little more info on Nicky's Blog about them. - Obsidion (talk) 21:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Icons, aka userboxes I added a userbox frame to your page, with the three you mentioned. To add more, edit your page, switch to source mode, and add the codes for each template. Ex . The rest of the userboxes can be found here. - Talk 17:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : I don't usually make userboxes on request, but I guess I made an exception (I hope I got the dutch right - lol). Fair winds. - Talk 18:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Legendary fish From my experience, legendary fish seem to have the same rates everywhere. It's true that they each are slightly different during the actual reeling, and we could add some info on that. - Talk 14:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi The info you put about the Drain Voodoo part was false and the sentences weren't punctuated correctly. Can can put back the description about the weapon back though. Remember to punctuated correctly. --''Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet'' ([[w:c:PiratesOnline:User talk:Sasank5678|''talk]]) 02:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) On weapon descriptions The policy on this wiki is that a little bit of artistical liberty is encouraged when describing weapons, skills etc. However, to follow the current format of the weapon pages, please add the description in the first line, preferably as a sub-sentence. I slightly edited your description of Bitter End, take a look. Fair winds, - Talk 19:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for noticing and fixing the vanalizing edits on the Black Shark Blade page. NickyTalk Redeem Code Im not the one who originally put the Purple Vest code there. If it ever existed, i dont know of it and thus i dont have a picture of it. Seeing however that nobody else deleted it, i had the asumption it did exist at one time. Amarok413 14:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) (srry forgot to log in the first time i left this lol) One question Ahoy Jack. Can I take this picture for POTC Wiki?--Uskok 16:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I need it only to illustrate the article about the ''Intrepid.--Uskok 11:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) callico jack? bedankt voor je reactie, ik begon ook te denken dat ik de enigste nederlander was in potco. ik zal je wel een keer op willen zoeken maar dan moet ik wel weten wanneer je meestal online bent. ik woon trouwens in zuid-holland. Jack Stormhawk, p.s. waar woon jij eigenlijk? Jack Stormhawk hey Callico Jack Mischien kunnen we ontmoeten op de dok van Port Royal Maandag 11 Oktober om 4 uur. Anders duurt het zolang voor ik je eindelijk gevonden heb. ik hoor wel via een berichtje of je dan kan. Jack Stormhawk Jack Stormhawk Oke tot dan. afspraak waar was je nou? ik heb een half uur lopen wachten in port royal. William Bilgerat Hey! i think we are friends idk..... i saw u on ravens cove fighting a rage ghost. opnieuw we kunnen het altijd dinsdag nog een keer om 4 uur bij de port royal dock in de vachira server proberen. vraagje misschien kan jij beter de plaats, het tijdstip en de server kiezen. stuur maar een berichtje waar je wilt ontmoeten. Sorry, I don't own a Ship of the Line. I haven't seen one on test for over a month, so I'm not sure if any are still around. When you leave a message please sign your name so it's easier to reply. Either click the "signature" button or type four "~~~~" (key is next to the number 1). NickyTalk 19:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) antwoord ik kan dan als het goed is wel. Jackstormhawk 19:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) probleempje nu was je er alweer niet , ik heb weer een kwartier in de faithful bride lopen wachten. Jackstormhawk 15:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) vraagje wat ik je wilde vragen was hoe betaal jij unlimited acces want ik kan geen potco gamecards vinden? Jackstormhawk 18:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Cannon Tags Sorry, I dont know either why they were removed, it was by a unregistered contributer I remember, and they are.... unpredictable. You can undo the previous revision or add them again if you feel that they are needed. Ruisen2000 01:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 nieuwe look vond jij die nieuwe look ook vreselijk? ik in ieder geval wel ik ben blij dat ik de oude weer terug heb.Jackstormhawk 17:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) blog zou jij ook een berichtje acther willen laten op mijn blog?Jackstormhawk 18:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Pirate Page cool verhaal, mooi verzonnen. Pirate Page ik heb mijn schip in mijn verhall nu de Batavia genoemd.Jackstormhawk 14:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Schepen ik wist niet dat de vliegende hollander er ook bij hoorde dan hoort davy jones dus ook bij ons. ik kan trouwens niet meer vandaag, morgen als het goed is wel zeg jij maar een tijdstip.Jackstormhawk 16:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Very nice background story Great way to incorporate your character into the Caribbean and make a very real feel with the historical references. I've written Eliza's backstory, including how she met Jack Sparrow too - though she actually doesn't like Jack very much (my little joke) since he left her to die or get nabbed by Jolly instead of him. Adding the flag was also a nice touch. And thank you for doing it here, as opposed to making a vanity page... Eliza T. Creststeel 19:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Total Edits Most of my edits were accomplished over the past year and a half BEFORE the acheivement board was invented. Eliza T. Creststeel 14:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Schip de reden dat ik jou schip niet heb gebruikt is onder andere ook dat er een kar naast staat met rubberen banden.Jackstormhawk 15:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Batavia ik heb nu wel het goede schip hij is nu wel groen.en op open zee.Jackstormhawk 19:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) plaatje is goed johJackstormhawk 16:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to get back to you on your message. I have found a few earrings from loot drops but I haven't found any rings or anything that you can't buy at a shop. NickyTalk 23:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately we can't change back. The new look will take a while to get used to and hopefully we all grow to like it. Right now I don't like it either. We're going to have to change the background and text colors and make a lot of adjustments to make everyone happier with the look and the layout. The shoutbox has been taken away but we can communicate with IRC. Hopefully over the next several days we'll improve the look a lot. NickyTalk 17:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) guild sorry zag het veel te laat wanneer moet ik morgen online komen. en hoe heet de guild trouwens.Jack Stormhawk 20:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) guild ik zal er zijn.Jack Stormhawk 06:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow. that is really emberassing. Sorry about that Jack. somehow I got mixed up. - Johnnyjojo boss battle zullen we misschien morgen om 11 uur s ochtends black pearl boss battle gaan doen met een crew?Jack Stormhawk 12:33, November 12, 2010 (UTC) boss battle is goed maakt niet uitJack Stormhawk 18:41, November 12, 2010 (UTC) boss battle zeg jij trouwens maar wanneer jij de black pearl boss battle wilt doen. Jack Stormhawk 09:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) gold weet jij wat de beste manier is om gold te krijgen met mijn lvl voor het double gold weekend?Jack Stormhawk 10:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) goud bedankt voor de tip. nederlands ik denk dat er nog meer nederlandse spelers zijn want ik zag pas geleden een speler lopen die vannisteroy heette, zoek maar op in de pirate directory.en waarom ben ik volgens de guild display het enigste lid van de guild en jij zit er niet meer in. black pearl zou jij zaterdag om elf uur s ochtends the black pearl boss battle willen doen.Jack Stormhawk 14:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) black pearl okay ik zie je dan wel en je hoeft trouwens niet 3 keer het zelfde bericht neer te zetten.Jack Stormhawk 18:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) profiel foto ik heb een nieuwe profiel foto misschien wil je even kijken.Jack Stormhawk 18:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) foto ik zelf vind het wel een leuke game maar ik zeg niet dat het beter is dan potco.wel toevallig dat jij de wehrmacht ook beter vindt. discussie ja want ze hebben echt heelveel verovert en de tempeliers in de game worden ongeloofelijk makkelijk vermoordt. von stauffenberg is toch die gozer uit valkyrieJack Stormhawk 20:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) wist ik Summon Chicken A number of new rare potions are being added to test it appears and to get them you have to hit certain loot. Disney says Summon Chicken could be awarded once you complete the Pearl quest. Eliza T. Creststeel 17:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Summon Chicken A number of new rare potions are being added to test it appears and to get them you have to hit certain loot. Disney says Summon Chicken could be awarded once you complete the Pearl quest. Eliza T. Creststeel 17:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) verhaal leuke aanpassing aan je verhaal maar het zou leuk zijn als je mij er ook in zou willen verwerken. uniform ik heb nu ook die "VOC'' kleren gekocht Jack Stormhawk 11:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) schepen light sloop: White Shark light galleon: Sea Raven (vlaggenschip) Jack Stormhawk 14:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ik heb trouwens mijn verhaal een beetje aangepast om het meer met de game overeen te laten komen. tekst waarom nou weer junior captain ok Staff of the Mists Thats great to hear. Now, we just need to find one. Eliza T. Creststeel 14:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) pirates of the caribbean on stranger tides heb jij die trailer al gezien van die nieuwe pirates film. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KR_9A-cUEJc&feature=recentf Jack Stormhawk 12:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) gooien hij gooide me uit de game sorry Jack Stormhawk 12:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) gevonden mag ik vragen hoe je er eigenlijk achter bent gekomen dat ik een nederlandse speler ben?Jack Stormhawk 13:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) cursed blade gefeliciteerd!!!!! Jack Stormhawk 10:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Black Pearl Pic I wanted to replace the old pic of the Pearl fighting the OLD Goliath. If you think that folks will have an issue due to a sail change, then you're welcome to find another. Eliza T. Creststeel 15:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol Lots of ppl are asking me this lol! Here it is: http://www.says-it.com/seal/shieldscroll.php Hope this helps! Talk cool Tis great Jack! Talk Feats of Strength I think Feats of Strength and other similar events, is a way of wasting time between updates. They want to attempt to give the illusion that something of interest is happening. This event is about as boring and useless as it gets. NickyTalk competition ik doe mee aan de feats of strength wedstrijd kijk maar : Jack Stormhawk (15) Movers and Shakers, Jan 29, 12:00 PM, Kokojillo Jack Stormhawk 18:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) unlimited gaat denk ik voorlopig toch niet lukken mijn ouders vinden het te gevaarlijk om de een of andere redenJack Stormhawk 19:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Loot or Tailor Most of the clothing items that you can buy from a tailor can be found in loot. We can make a note on the main clothing item pages (Example: Coats (male), Pants (male)) stating that some items available at tailor shops can be found in loot. Clothing items that are listed as "Loot Clothing", should be clothes that are ONLY found in loot drops. We have to have a way of distinguishing Tailor/Loot clothes from Loot (only) clothes. NickyTalk 15:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) famed gefeliciteerd met je bloodfire cutlassJack Stormhawk 06:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Two Questions - Two Answers Jack, First, i do not have any legendary but I do have at least 3 famed items, including the Gatling Repeater, Steel Cannon Ram and the Bitter End. I've had several other famed level rams but sold them. As for meeting in game, sure why not. Just a matter of setting a time and place. I will be on later tonight in fact for my mate Solomon Darkfury's mastering grenades. You can find me on Camaros server at the Tortuga Dock around 9:30 pm EST. - Eliza T. Creststeel 21:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Meeting So sorry. I play later in the evening is quite late for you folks on the continent. Hmmm... Maybe Saturday? Not sure when i could be on earlier... Eliza T. Creststeel 02:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Emerald Curse Dude i found it on the Levica Ocean Using the Bloodfire broadsword. hope u liked the photo :) I do have test access and I'll see what items the guys have. I also already listed the merchant in Barbossa's Grotto. His name is Leon Warhawk. NickyTalk 16:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) historie leuk dat je dat hebt gevonden. zo is het nog echter het wapen is ook leukJack Stormhawk 21:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) p.s jij woont toch in zoetermeer? Picture Very nice Jack! Eliza T. Creststeel 02:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) woonplaats oh ik dacht dat je daar al woonde. ik wilde het vragen omdat ik daar vrijdag ga skien met mijn klas meer nietJack Stormhawk 06:17, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Juggernaut page Thanks for letting me know about the Juggernaut page. I reverted it to an earlier version. 18:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I do agree, but I don't know if they have a way of knowing what weapons we found in that time. My guess is that they will give us something like a free week of unlimited or double rep. If they get enough complaints, they might do more than that. Hopefully they come up with a way to make it right for everyone. NickyTalk Re: weapon belt/inventory The way I like to organize my weapons is pretty simple. The most basic organization is blades on the left and others on right. On the right I have swords on top. They go in order of strength with broadswords on top, cutlasses in the middle, and sabres on the bottom. Below the swords are the knives with daggers on top and throwing knives on the bottom. On the left I have other weapons. I have all my guns on top. There are to many types of guns to have a row for each so I organize it as follows. Blunderbusses on top, long range guns (bayonets and muskets) in the middle, and pistols (both repeater and single barrel) on the bottom. Below the guns are the voodoo items, both dolls and staves. And bellow those are the nautical items and grenades. Within the rows the weapons are organized more or less by strength. Legendary on the outside, then famed, then rare, the common, then crude on the inside (if you have any crude). I use rarity not attack here but you can use attack if you like. For swords there is a little difference. I like to have both a normal and a cursed of each sword so I have normal swords on the outside and cursed on the inside regardless of rarity. That is how I organize my weapons. It is not perfect but it works and lets you see what you have better. - Leon dreadpratt 23:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) zwaard weet je al dat je de darkfirecutlass weer kan redeemen. ik laat het je maar even weten anders mis je hetJack Stormhawk 09:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jack. Thanks for the heads up, but I believe the contributor merely made a coding mistake. It may even be a technical issue with the wiki software. No harm done, but be careful what you label as malicious destruction. This person seems to have good intent. Fair winds, - Talk 00:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) jolly roger zou jij het ook leuk vinden als er binnenkort een nieuwe opdracht komt ofzo waarbij je moet infiltreren in jolly rogers leger. geef even een reactie ik wil graag weten wat jij hierover denktJack Stormhawk 10:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) vakantie leuke vakantie gehad?Jack Stormhawk 15:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) mardi gras ik zelf ga dat mardi gras pak niet kopen denk ik want ik hou meer van de ouderwetse donkere kleding zoals die van jack en barbossaJack Stormhawk 17:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) inventory dat van die inventory vind ik ook wel want nu de peddlers met steeds meer nieuwe kleren komen heb ik bijna geen ruimte meer over p.s ik zal naar het filmpje kijkenJack Stormhawk 21:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) het is een best wel grappig filmpje en dat hij zich dan aan het einde zelf neerknaldJack Stormhawk 21:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) game er komt trouwens een nieuwe pirates of the caribbean game mocht je het willen weten.het is alleen wel een lego maar dat kan ook leuk zijn. kijk hier maar naar de trailerJack Stormhawk 21:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czq0xXd_VEU&feature=feedf